


Elder

by GoggledGamer9267



Category: Original Work
Genre: Forests, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, elder - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoggledGamer9267/pseuds/GoggledGamer9267
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Vilo goes to visit his grandfather.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elder

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in school for an assignment and it came out pretty good. It's supposed to be about what it's like being old, but I decided to take it in a different perspective. I also wanted to write more about Vilo

A young Vilo walked through the forest with a smile on his face. He was going to go see his grandfather today. He hadn’t seen his grandfather in a long time. A lot has happened to him in the forest village over the years, but he was looking forward to see his living ancestor. He didn’t judge Vilo with making friends in the other tribes. He actually thought that it was a good thing. Being accepted by his grandfather was the best feeling that Vilo could have.  
After walking for fifteen minutes, Vilo came across an average sized shack in the middle of a circle of trees. Vilo grinned and ran over to the shack. He gently knocked on the door. Five minutes later his grandfather opened the door. The old man smiled.  
“Vilo, this is a surprise. I didn’t know you were coming to visit today,” he said letting the young forest boy in. Vilo smiled.  
“Yes you did. Mommy sent you a letter, didn’t she?” Vilo said. The old man thought for a minute and smiled.  
“Ah, yes. I forgot all about that letter. Well, don’t just stand there. Go make yourself comfortable. I’ll make you some herb tea.” Vilo was going to protest, but he knew better and sat in a wooden rocking chair in the corner. He watched as his grandfather moved around the kitchen. He was always about how strong he was even with his old age. The old man picked up some logs and threw them in the fire to help heat up the kettle.  
“So how are things back home?” the old man asked.  
“The usual; everyone scolds me on making friends with the other tribes. They say that I’ve angered the spirits and I will be punished for my sins…” Vilo answered. He put his head down in shame. The words that the villagers said hurt him. He was starting to think that they were right. He looked up at his ancestor with tears in his eyes.  
“The spirits aren’t mad…right?” Vilo’s grandfather sighed and gave his grandson a gentle smile.  
“Of course not. I bet the spirits are very proud of you for making peace with the other tribes. Don’t let the villagers get to you.”  
“How do you know that the spirits are not mad?”  
“I know because I always remember that even though each tribe’s spirits are a little different, all of the spirits are connected to their queen. She is the ultimate protector of all of the tribes. She wouldn’t want her followers to be separated at all. She does not only protect one tribe, but all of them and that is a fact.” Vilo smiled as his grandfather came over and wiped away his tears.  
“Thank you, grandpa. I wish all of the tribe members were as wise as you.” His grandfather smiled and ruffled the boy’s hair. The kettle whistles in the background. The old man walked over to it and finished making the tea.  
Once finish, he walked over to Vilo and gave him a cup of tea. Vilo moved out of the rocking chair so his ancestor could sit down. The old man smiled and patted his leg so Vilo could sit on his lap. Vilo did as such. He listened to his ancestor tell him about times of old within the forest. He also taught him about the capabilities of many herbs within the forest. Vilo listened as intently as he could on what his grandfather wanted to say, but he soon grew sleepy. He knew it was because of the herbs in the tea. His grandfather smiled and took the empty teacup out of the young boy’s hands and placed it on the wooden coffee table. He stood up and carried Vilo to bed. Once tucked in, Vilo snuggled into the pillows and looked at his grandfather sadly.  
“Sorry I was falling asleep,” he said. His ancestor laughed.  
“Nonsense; you walked all the way here. You must be exhausted. Get some rest. We’ll talk more later.” Vilo nodded and then smiled.  
“I want to be as wise as you when I get older, grandpa.” The old man smiled and kissed Vilo on the forehead.  
“I bet you’ll be even wiser. Good night, Vilo.” With that, Vilo feel asleep and dreamed about being a wise elder, just like his grandfather.


End file.
